A different interpretation Ninjago: Master of Spinjitzu
by Pikatwig
Summary: A new story of Ninjago, you may have seen the show, but you've never seen Ninjago like THIS before! Ninja, GO!


This will begin a Ninjago story I like to call "A different interpretation Ninjago: Master of Spinjitzu" I hope you will all like it!

I don't own any official Ninjago characters.

* * *

_Long before Time had a name, the First Spinjitzu Master, created Ninjago. Using four elemental weapons. Then a dark presents took him in their hold and he became Lord Garmadon! So I, Sensei Wu, his son, sought out to find four Ninja to collect them first!_

* * *

Intro sequence

Kai leaps in, looks at his Sword of Fire, and then spins.

Jay also leaps in, twirls his Nunchucks of Lightning and then spins.

Zane lands from an ice slide, spins his Shurikens of Ice, and then spins.

Cole lands with a thud. He looks up, strikes the ground with the Scythe of Quakes, and then spins.

A Ninja in a Cyan colored suit arrives, pulls out a sword, and spins.

Sensei Wu trills a bamboo stick and then the five appear in a photo of sorts.

* * *

_Episode 1: The Ninjas_

* * *

Ninjago City

Two kids sit in a cardboard box, one kid, has white hair, it's neatly combed, and he's wearing a white t-shirt with a blue "Z" on the back side. He also has white shorts. His name is Zane.

Next to him is his best friend, another boy, but with brown hair, also neatly combed, and he's wearing cyan goggles just above his eyes but below part of his hair. He's wearing a cyan t-shirt, he has blue shorts, and his name is Daniel, but call him Dan.

"So Dan, any luck?" Zane asks his friend. Dan walks out of the cardboard box and sees a small empty soup can, on a stick. He looks in it to see no money. "No Zane. Nothing." Dan replies. Zane walks over sees a bread store, and tosses a brick at it, he rushes over and grabs to loafs of bread, and they two quickly rush back into their cardboard box. The owner of store not seeing them.

"And tonight we eat bread!" Zane says to Dan, handing him a loaf. Dan looks sadly at the loaf and says "Zane, do you think the Serpentine will EVER be overthrown?"

Zane, after taking a bite of his loaf, replies "Who knows for sure. But we'll always have each-other."

"Yeah, but, look at us, we live in a cardboard box, we steal food, we don't have any money, we use tissues for a pillow, we use a jacket for a blanket!" Dan says, frustrated. "Sorry Zane."

Zane looks at his only friend, who, for all these years, Zane has called his "brother". Zane thinks for a moment and knows how hard their lives are. He looks at the city, it's gray, the sky is black and the city is covered in some sort of green goop!

"I know how hard life is, brother, but we've persevered this long, and we can keep doing so." Zane says to Dan. The two the duck and cover underneath the box. They see the Constrictai and Venomari tribes. In a container the scouts are carrying are two shurikens and a sword.

"What do you think we can get if we steal those?" Dan asks Zane. "Are you crazy?! They could kill us!" Zane tells Dan, but he's to late as Dan rushes over to grab one of the items. Zane, reluctantly fallows Dan.

* * *

Dan kicks the Spitta holding the container and steals the sword. Zane grabs the Shurikens. The two are then surrounded.

"I hate your ideas sometimes Dan." Zane says.

"Well sor-ry!" Dan replies.

The two begin to fight, but with lack of formal battle training, the two are easily overpowered. Dan brings up his sword to block an attack and then he begins to spin with a white aura surrounding the spin. Zane also unleashes an attack and begins to spin as well, but with a light blue aura surrounding him.

The Serpentine Generals gasp! "The forbidden art of Sssspinjitzu!" Skalidor yells. "The death penalty for the both of them!" Acidicus says.

Zane scowls at Dan. "What? Not like I knew we were going to do this Tourndzu, or Twistizu, or whatever it's called!"

"First of all it's "Spinjitzu". And Second of all, we gotta fight our way to survival Dan." Zane tells his friend.

Then three different voice yell "Ninja, GO!" and three Spinjitzu vortex's appear around them, one red, one blue and the other brown. Then three Ninja appear.

"The Wanted Ninja! The death penalty for all five of them!" Acidicus yells.

"Hey kids. Wanna live, help us fight these guys!" the Red Ninja says to Dan and Zane. They nod.

"Ninja, GO!" all five of them yell. Beating the snakes back.

"Alright, let's get these kids back to Sensei Wu and-" Blue Ninja says before they see that Dan and Zane are both gone.

"Oh, man! They bailed on us! That's just great!" the Black Ninja says annoyed.

"Don't worry Cole. They'll join up with us soon, they just need time." the Red Ninja tells the Black Ninja, aka Cole Rogers.

"Yeah right. It toke us an entire MONTH, to recruit Jay into this mess." Cole says, pointing at the Blue Ninja, aka Jay Walker.

"Hey! I'm not the only in that boat, it took Sensei nearly a whole YEAR, to recruit Kai!" Jay says, to the Red Ninja, aka Kai Micheals.

* * *

Outside Ninjago City

"Hey Zane, wait for me! You know I can't run that fast!" Dan says trying to catch up with Zane. Dan nearly slips into some toxic, but Zane grabs his right arm just before he falls.

"We need to be careful Dan, out here is on of the Serpentine tribes' base. We need to be careful from here on out." Zane tells his best friend.

* * *

Well, I hope this turned out well.

Don't forget to review.


End file.
